Ending 50: Unmei no Roulette Mawashite
Anterior Ending--------------------------------------Siguiente Ending Unmei no Roulette Mawashite es el quincuagésimo ending de la serie de Detective Conan que empieza en el episodio 804 y acaba en el 812. Sinopsis thumb|left|Conan aparece en el espacio y tras de él una ruleta El ending comienza con una ruleta que se va alejando por el espacio mientras vemos a Conan Edogawa girando de manera estática, la cámara se queda quieta unos segundos enfocando su cara hasta que se acerca lentamente y entonces se ven imágenes del episodio que ha terminado; tras esto vemos muy de cerca el perfil derecho de la cara de Conan y tras unos segundos de la misma manera vemos el perfil izquierdo de Shinichi Kudo. thumb|right|Shinichi y Conan aparecen en lo alto de una montaña La cámara se aleja y vemos a Conan de pie junto a Shinichi a su derecha con una rodilla en el suelo para tener una altura similar a Conan estando ambos en una montaña, tras esto se ven varias imágenes entre las que encontramos a Conan con una placa de policía y un traje de detective mientras Genta Kojima, Ayumi Yoshida y Mitsuhiko Tsubaraya disfrazados de policía; en la siguiente imagen vemos a Ayumi y Ai Haibara con un traje escolar y unos objetos medievales. thumb|left|La liga juvenil aparece como si formarán una agencia de detectives La siguiente imagen se ve a Mitsuhiko con un traje negro algo descontento por algún comentario de Genta que lleva un traje gris, ambos aparecen en la siguiente escena pero Genta cambia de ropa por una más tradicional y escapando de un perro mientras Mitshiko parece resolver algo; la escena posterior vemos a Ayumi y a Ai con unos trajes de ejecutiva en pose policial y la siguiente es Kogoro Morui sosteniendo una pistola con ropa de calle. Rápidamente se ve a Ran Mouri con gafas buscando algo en su bolso y finalmente vemos a la Liga Juvenil de Detectives en lo que parece una agencia de detectives, tras estas imágenes vemos a Conan con una sonrisa mientras se aleja la cámara podemos observar a Shinichi en el cielo con la misma pose; para terminar el ending vemos como Ran se ha dormido en la Agencia Kogoro mientras la tapa con una manta pero Ayumi, Genta y Mitsuhiko se ríen de la situación. Vídeo thumb|left|300 px Letra |-|Original = Unmei no rūretto mawashite Zutto kimi o mite ita Naze na no kon'na ni shiawase na no ni Suiheisen o miru to kanashiku naru Ano koro no jibun o tōku de mite iru son'na kanji Unmei no rūretto mawashite Are-kore fukaku kangaeru no wa mystery Hora unmei no hito wa soko ni iru Zutto kimi o mite ita Hoshizora o miagete uinku hitotsu de Kono takai tokoro kara demo tobesō jan Supiido age bōenkyō o nozoita ra Mirai ga mieru yo Unmei no rūretto mawashite Doko ni ikeba omoide ni aeru? Aoi chikyū no chippoke na futari wa Ima mo shinka shitsuzukeru Unmei no rūretto mawashite Tabidatsu toki no tsubasa wa bravely Hora don'na toki mo kouun wa matteru Zutto kimi o mite ita Zutto kimi o mite ita |-|Inglés = Spinning the roulette of destiny I was watching you all the time Why is it that in spite of me being this happy Gazing at the horizon makes me sad? It feels as if I'm looking at the me from that time from faraway Spinning the roulette of destiny These and those things that I think deeply about are Mysteries Look, the person of my destiny is there I was watching you all the time Looking up at the blue sky with a wink It's like even from this high place, I can fly If I bring up my speed and look through a telescope I can see the future Spinning the roulette of destiny To where I go can I meet my memories? The tiny us on the blue Earth Are still evolving now Spinning the roulette of destiny Wings of when I depart are bravely Look, at anytime luck is waiting I was watching you all the time I was watching you all the time edit |-|Español = Hacer girar la ruleta del destino Te estaba mirando todo el tiempo ¿Por qué es que, a pesar de que yo sea tan feliz Mirando el horizonte me hace triste? Se siente como si estuviera mirando el me de esa época desde la lejana Hacer girar la ruleta del destino Estas cosas y las que creo profundamente son Misterios Mira, la persona de mi destino está ahí Te estaba mirando todo el tiempo Mirando hacia el cielo azul con un guiño Es como si incluso desde este lugar alto, puedo volar Si traigo a mi velocidad y la mirada a través de un telescopio Puedo ver el futuro Hacer girar la ruleta del destino ¿A dónde puedo ir me encuentro con mis recuerdos? Los diminutos nosotros en la tierra azul Todavía se están desarrollando ahora Hacer girar la ruleta del destino Wings of cuando me salen son valientemente Mira, cuando quieras suerte está a la espera Te estaba mirando todo el tiempo Te estaba mirando todo el tiempo Imágenes Portada ending 50.png|Portada edición normal (Tipo A) Portada ending 50 tipo B.png|Portada edición normal (Tipo B) Portada edición limitada ending 50.png|Portada edición limitada Portada edición Conan ending 50.png|Portada edición limitada versión Conan Curiosidades *Este ending es una remasterización del opening #04 con el mismo nombre. Categoría:Endings